wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zwiastun Nocy
thumb|290px Zwiastun Nocy '(''ang. Nightbringer), znany również pod starożytnym nekrońskim imieniem '''Aza'gorod lub Aza'gorod Zwiatun Nocy jest jednym z C'tan oraz kiedyś potężnym Gwiezdnym Bogiem śmierci, ciemności i zniszczenia. Jest on najbardziej złym spośród C'tan, którzy nadal istnieją w galaktyce Drogi Mlecznej, i praktycznie najsilniejszym ze wszystkich aktywnych, gdyż Smok Pustki leży uśpiony pod powierzchnią Marsa, najprawdopodobniej w Labiryncie Noctis. Zwiastun Nocy jest jednym z C'tan pokonanych przez siły Nekronów w czasie ich wielkiej rebelii przeciwko swoim Panom, którzy zmusili ich do biotransferu umysłów i zmiany w nieśmiertelne mechaniczne postaci. Esencja Zwiastuna Nocy została podzielona na dziesiątki, jeśli nie setki Odłamków C'tan, a każdy był od tej pory trzymany we wnętrzu urządzeń znanych jako Labirynty Hipersześcienne. Odłamki C'tan uwalniane są tylko wtedy, gdy sytuacja na polu walki jest tak beznadziejna, że żadna inna broń nie byłaby w stanie odwrócić losu bitwy. Jest to związane z tym, że wypuszczenie Odłamków C'tan może zakończyć się katastrofą, gdyż przy każdym użyciu istnieje szansa na to, że niosącemu Labirynt Hipersześcienny (najczęściej jest to Możny lub Lord Niszczyciel) nie uda się złapać ponownie esencji Boga C'tan. Z tego właśnie powodu Nekroni obawiają się użycia tego artefaktu i czynią to bardzo niechętnie. Jednak jeśli sytuacja będzie na tyle krytyczna, w chwili otwarcia Labiryntu Hipersześciennego uwalnia się energia zamknięta w mechanicznym ciele z Żywego Metalu. Każdy taki Odłamek C'tan jest uzbrojony w Kosę fazową C'tan i jest zazwyczaj przedstawiany jako mroczna zakapturzona postać o szarym ciele i czarnych strzępkach ubrań na sobie, podobna do tradycyjnego mitologicznego ludzkiego wyobrażenia śmierci, Ponurego Żniwiarza. Zwiastun Nocy żywi się śmiercią i zniszczeniem i mordował wczesnych przedstawicieli Eldarów, a także prawdopodobnie ludzi do tego stopnia, że zaczęli bać się śmierci, a jego wizerunek od tej pory utożsamiano ze śmiercią. Jedynie Orkowie, potomkowie rasy wojowników wywodzących się od Przedwiecznych zwanej Krork, nie lękają się śmierci, gdyż według pogłosek uniknęli oni uwagi Zwiastuna Nocy. Historia Aza'gorod Zwiastun Nocy był jednym z wszechmocnych C'tan, którzy lubowali się w zadawaniu bólu i cierpienia nie dlatego, by się pożywić energią życiową śmiertelników, lecz po prostu dlatego, bo mieli taką możliwość. Jego zamiłowanie do zadawania cierpienia i śmierci przekraczało rekordy nawet dla sadystycznych Mrocznych Eldarów, a ich Homunkulusy mogły jedynie marzyć o zadawaniu takiego cierpienia, jakie ten spaczony Bóg Gwiezdny zadawał rutynowo. Zniszczył on całe systemy gwiezdne z kaprysu i rozkoszował się widokiem śmierci i agonią umierających niezliczonych miliardów istnień. To gwiazda, pod którą żył lud Nekrontyru wiodąc tam swoje krótkie życie, zrodziła ogromną niczym słońce istotę z czystej energii – Zwiastuna Nocy. Był on pierwszym C'tanem, który skontaktował się z Nekrontyrem, gatunkiem inteligentnych istot, które ostatecznie stały się Nekronami. Przedstawiciele rasy Nekrontyru żyli krótko, a ich ciała już w młodości były wyniszczane przez okropne odmiany raka oraz inne choroby powodowane przez promieniowanie jonizacyjne pochodzące z najbliższej gwiazdy. Przyczyną tego promieniowania była aktywność Zwiastuna Nocy, który w tamtym czasie żywił się na tamtej gwieździe, zabierając z niej surową energię i tym samym powodując zaburzenia w jej funkcjonowaniu, w tym wybuchy na jej powierzchni, które wywoływały promieniowanie, w ten sposób skracając Nekrontyrom życie. Po pewnym czasie Nekrontyrzy ofiarowali Zwiastunowi Nocy ciało z Żywego Metalu, aby mógł on nareszcie oddziaływać na świat materialny. Tuż po tym, jak Aza'gorod wstąpił do swojego nowego ciała, odkrył, że dusze inteligentnych istot żywych są o wiele smaczniejsze niż surowa energia z gwiazd, którą się żywił przez ostatnie miliony terrańskich lat. Z tego powodu chwilę później zmasakrował sporą część Nekrontyru, by pożywić się ich duszami, a jatka ta, doprowadziłaby do całkowitego wymarcia tej rasy, gdyby nie ogromna ilość perswazji i wiele obietnic wiecznego posłuszeństwa. Dopiero wtedy Zwiastun Nocy zakończył tę okrutną rzeź i od tej pory skupiał się na zabijaniu innych istot. Wojna w Niebiosach W czasie rzezi dokonanej na Nekrontyrze Zwiastun Nocy zasmakował w duszach śmiertelników i inne typy energii już go nie zadowalały. Wkrótce po tym, jak fanatycy obiecujący mu wieczne posłuszeństwo nakłonili go do zaprzestania masakry, poczuł głód. Z tego powodu, aby się najeść, wyruszył na Wojnę pomiędzy Nekrontyrem a Przedwiecznymi. Był gotów nieść zniszczenie na całe sektory gwiezdne, byle tylko zaspokoić swój głód. Eldarskie legendy opowiadają o tym, że wkrótce stopniowo Zwiastun Nocy oddalał się coraz dalej od oryginalnego celu, dla którego Nekrontyrzy postanowili go przenieść do świata materialnego, aby pomógł im zniszczyć Przedwiecznych. Zamiast tego zaczął uśmiercać i żywić się na inteligentnych istotach, przez co wszelkie stworzenia bały się go, a jego wygląd stał się jednym z najgłębszych strachów zakorzenionych w umyśle każdej istoty w galaktyce. Mówi się, że przyzwyczaił całe gatunki, aby się go bały, a następnie żywił się tym strachem. Po pewnym czasie Zwiastun Nocy zaczął żywić się również na innych C'tanach, dowiadując się, że esencje życiowe jego braci, Gwiezdnych Bogów są najsmaczniejszą energią życiową, jakiej kiedykolwiek próbował. Istnieje kilka różnych wyjaśnień na to, dlaczego postanowił skosztować esencji jego braci. Jedna z nich mówi o tym, że to Mistyfikator Mephet'ran zachęcił Aza'goroda do takiego czynu, ale inne źródła twierdzą, że to Cegorach, śmiejący się bóg Arlekinów, który chciał, aby C'tan odwrócili się przeciwko sobie, go do tego namówił. Wkrótce po tym, jak C'tan zaczęli walczyć między sobą i żywić się esencją drugiego, Przedwieczni i ich sługi dokonali kontrataku na Nekrontyr. Przez to wydarzenie ocalało jedynie czterech C'tan. W międzyczasie Zwiastun Nocy stoczył walkę z Khainem, eldarskim bogiem wojny. Co prawda Khain zniszczył go, rozbijając jego ciało z Żywego Metalu w niezliczone Odłamki, lecz po tym pojedynku Aza'gorod po prostu przeniósł swoją esencję do innego ciała przygotowanego dla niego przez Nekronów, natomiast Khain został na zawsze zraniony, gdyż Odłamki wbiły się w niego, skażając go na wieczność. Następnie pozostałych C'tan zaatakowała Plaga Zniewalaczy, a jej atak przedwcześnie zakończył Wojnę w Niebiosach i zmusił pozostałych C'tan do odwrotu do grobowców zastoju znajdujących się w pewnych nekrońskich Światach-Grobowcach. Mieli tam oczekiwać na regenerację wielu inteligentnych stworzeń w całej galaktyce. Jednak ostateczny plan Zwiastuna Nocy na pożywienie się wszystkimi inteligentnymi istotami we wszechświecie został udaremniony, gdyż jego najpotężniejsza broń, Kosa, została wygnana do Immaterium podczas walki z eldarskim bogiem wojny, Khainem, gdzie nie mógł jej dosięgnąć. To powstrzymało Zwiastuna Nocy przed zebraniem wystarczającej ilości energii, by móc wydostać się z grobowca, dopóki nie został przypadkowo wypuszczony przez Ultramarines na koniec 41 millenium. Zwiastun Nocy w umysłach przedstawicieli wielu ras zaistniał jako personifikacja Śmierci i jest znany u Eldarów również jako Kaelis Ra, Niszczyciel Światła, a także jako Ponury Żniwiarz u ludzi. Jedynie Krorkowie oraz ich potomni, Orkowie, nie mają strachu przed śmiercią, gdyż uwaga Aza'goroda nigdy się na nich nie skupiła. Przebudzenie Zwiastuna Nocy Zwiastun Nocy został ostatecznie zakopany dziesięć kilometrów pod powierzchnią planety Pavonis na skutek ciężkiego uszkodzenia nekrońskiego Statku Grobowcowego o nazwie Przynoszący ciemność klasy Kopiec przez nieznaną flotę kosmitów, a następnie jego upadku na powierzchnię planety. Stało się to ok. 60 milionów standardowych lat temu. Czwarta Kompania Ultramarines – jednego z Zakonów Kosmicznych Marines prowadzona przez Kapitana Uriela Ventrisa została wysłana na Pavonis, by tam strzec imperialnego Adepta, który później okazał się Inkwizytorem, planującym zdetronizować Planetarnego Gubernatora Pavonis w ramach zemsty za niezapłacenie światowej imperialnej dziesięciny. Napięcie Pavonis wzrosło do bardzo wysokiego poziomu, co spowodowało wybuch wojny domowej. Kartel który rozpoczął tę wojnę, dodatkowo też prowadził wykopaliska. W ich miejscu odkryto obecność nekrońskiego grobowca, w którym znajdował się Zwiastun Nocy. Jednak to Mroczni Eldarzy zdobyli klucze do tego sarkofagu, aby wypuścić mrocznego boga i wyzwolić na ludzkość makabrę. Mroczni Eldarzy chcieli w ten sposób zebrać miliony ludzkich dusz, aby mogły im one służyć jako niewolnicy w tym chaosie. thumb|250px|Straż Śmierci walczy z Zwiastunem NocyGdy tylko Ultramarines i Inkwizytor usłyszeli o wybuchu wojny domowej na Pavonis, polecieli tam najszybciej jak tylko mogli (w tym czasie prowadzili również dochodzenie w sprawie rajdu wojsk Mrocznych Eldarów na innej planecie w tym samym układzie słonecznym) i ocalili Planetarnego Gubernatora, a następnie zaczęli badać przyczynę wybuchu wojny domowej, co doprowadziło ich do odkrycia, do czego w rzeczywistości dążył kartel. Inkwizytor był gotowy zainicjować Exterminatus na Pavonis, aby nie pozwolić na otwarcie grobowca zastoju, ale Kapitan Ventris miał inne zdanie i rozpoczął atak na miejsce, gdzie prowadzono wykopaliska. Niestety Zwiastun Nocy obudził się, gdy Ultramarines weszli do grobowca. Adeptus Astartes próbowali z nim walczyć, ale ich ostrzał nie przynosił rezultatu. Ventris po chwili zorientował się, że nie mogą wygrać tego starcia w ten sposób i pokonać Zwiastuna Nocy nawet, gdy jest osłabiony po przebudzeniu. Zapamiętał jednak, że grobowiec był wypełniony wybuchowymi oparami, więc podłożył Bombę Melta i oświadczył Aza'gorodowi, że nie wierzy w to, że przetrwa on kolejne miliony lat uwięziony pod skorupą planety. Wtedy Zwiastun Nocy zaprzestał ataku w wyniku tego zagrożenia, a Ultramarines, którzy pozostali przy życiu, z Kapitanem Ventrisem na czele wycofali się z grobowca. Gdy tylko Astartes wyszli na powierzchnię, Ventris aktywował bombardowanie orbitalne wycelowane w wykopaliska, jednak na ich nieszczęście Zwiastun Nocy uciekł w tym czasie w najdalsze zakątki galaktyki, aby tam ponownie zbierać energię z gwiazd i przygotowywać się do ponownego rozpoczęcia rzezi w przyszłości. Przypisy *''Codex: Necrons (5. Edycja), str. 6-7, 40, 86'' *''Codex: Necrons (3. Edycja), str. 23, 27-29'' *''Deathwatch: The Outer Reach (RPG), str. 126'' *''Nightbringer (Novel) by Graham McNeil'' Kategoria:Nekroni Kategoria:C'tan